


5...4...3...2...1

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Barry, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: What If savitar made it in time to hurt barry before iris could shoot him





	5...4...3...2...1

"Argggghhh" Savitar screamed as he went in to kill his counter part. He managed to vibrate his hand and shove it in the left side of Barrys chest before hearing the sound of a gunshot ring in our ears. He could feel it, the paradox had reached him. His time was done as savitar (He disintegrated) 

Barry stood there in shock before feeling the blood seep through his flash suit. He fell to his knees and then onto his face. 

"Barry!" Iris screamed as she ran over to her fiance and turned him over. "Barry please no....hey hey look at me." 

"I-I-Iris" Barry's choked words came spilling out with blood. 

"Iris!" Caitlin screamed as she came running over with Cisco. 

"Please... Help him." she asked barely above a whisper

"I don't know that I can." Caitlin replied sadly 

"Cait... you can use your powers to freeze the wound that'll stabilize him until we can get him actual medical care" Cisco advised 

"Its risky." Caitlin said hesitantly

"But its the only option we have." Cisco urged 

"Ok...stand back." Caitlin spoke as she started to freeze Barry's wound.

Barry started to whine in protest and pain.

That's when Iris saw that his cowl was still on and so she decided to take it off. When she does she's greeted with a sickly looking pale Barry. 

"Ok its done...Barry you need to refrain from vibrating you could re-open the wound." Caitlin spoke 

"Cait we need to get him somewhere. Star Labs is demolished though." Cisco said 

"Iris do you have a needle and thread at your house...It looks like savitar missed the organs I Just have to stitch it..." Caitlin said

"Yea yea we do..." That's when she saw Cisco open a breach and they were instantly in Iris' and Barry's apartment

They had dropped Barry down on his stomach so Caitlin could have direct access to the wound.

"dammit he passed out.." Caitlin mutterd under her breath

"what's wrong with that?" Iris asked in concern.

"with how much blood he's lost it's unhealthy for him to sleep right now I have to stitch it immediately iris can you grab the needle and thread."

"of course..." Iris said getting up. She came back a minute later with the supplies "you know it's a good thing you gave me the speedsters first aid kit when we first moved in Caitlin." Iris smiled as she handed Caitlin the needle and thread. Caitlin started to stitch fastly so that Barry didn't lose anymore blood.

It was a long thirty minutes but Barry's wound was finally stitched closed. 

Now Barry was laying awake on the couch and looking at Iris making tea. 

"Iris please come over here." 

"Almost done bar I'll be right over."

She finally finished and walked over to her fiance. Iris looked down at her ring and smiled sadly

"I almost lost you today." Iris spoke slowly 

"But you didn't..." He looked at the ring as well, "Are you ready to become Iris West-Allen?" He asked excitedly 

"I always have been. I've always been yours." She replied leaning in to kiss him

"I love you Iris."

"And I love you too now get some rest." She said letting him fall asleep 

A collective sound of awes were heard from the other side of the room from Cisco and Caitlin

"Oh shut up." Iris giggled as she laced her fingers through Barry's hair and she placed her head on top of his.


End file.
